


The trademark Brooklyn Snarkl

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Rebecca "Bex" Barnes  Had just turned 7 when the faded yellow telegraph appeared On the stoop In front of their door in clear black block text With no officer or uniformed guardsmen to offer their condolences the little missive addressed to her mother inform them that sergeant James Buchanan Barnes had been declared KiaThe week before. That he had died a hero serving with his brothers in arms. Rebecca only remembered screaming until her mother Hugged her and they both spent the rest of the afternoon sobbing until her father came home from work.A week later another telegram showed up this time delivered by a severe looking man with oak leaves on his shoulders And lots of shiny metals  On his uniform Captain Steve Rogers Captain America had listed Bucky's mother as his next of kin if something happened to his best friend.Rebecca and her mother repeated the entire process again her father took up a collection at the local church to pay for 2 respectable tombstones of high quality granite to be placed next to Steve's mam in  Bellevue park.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Rebecca "Bex" Barnes Had just turned 7 when the faded yellow telegraph appeared On the stoop In front of their door in clear black block text With no officer or uniformed guardsmen to offer their condolences the little missive addressed to her mother inform them that sergeant James Buchanan Barnes had been declared KiaThe week before. That he had died a hero serving with his brothers in arms. Rebecca only remembered screaming until her mother Hugged her and they both spent the rest of the afternoon sobbing until her father came home from work.

A week later another telegram showed up this time delivered by a severe looking man with oak leaves on his shoulders And lots of shiny metals On his uniform Captain Steve Rogers Captain America had listed Bucky's mother as his next of kin if something happened to his best friend.

Rebecca and her mother repeated the entire process again her father took up a collection at the local church to pay for 2 respectable tombstones of high quality granite to be placed next to Steve's mam in Bellevue park. 

Her memory of the next few monthsWas a bit faded And jumbled as she had been a small child at the time some memories were vivid while others faded into obscurity she rememberedSome friends of her brothers driving mama and papa and herself along with Susan and her aunt down to Virginia to Arlington national cemetery for Bucky's and Steve's Full military funeral there were lots of people there to pay their respects all strangers with weird accents very few Men and women from her neighborhood had been able to make it people who barely knew her brothers Stood up and talked about how they were heroes what kind of great men they were but they didn't mention how Steve used to have a heart murmur but he still protected her from Bobby Wilkinson whenever he tried to push her down in the park they didn't say anything about Bucky giving her Piggyback ridesWhen he came home for dinner and how he saved as much of his pocket money as he is could when she was 5 to buy herA doll she saw in the shop.

They didn't say Bucky Barnes was the best Big Brother ever or likewise about Steve Rogers. They didn't talk about them teaching her to ride a bike or scaring off a particularly mean boy from down the block when she wanted to play hopscotch last summer before they shipped off.

So many people got up and talked about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes but they never really mentioned the men themselves just random things Rebecca didn't quite understand she just knew she would never see her brothers again they didn't mention anything she know about them and that just made her sad . It was a childish emotion at least her memories of it as she had been only 7 when the tragedy unfolded her mother had taken her back to New York where her father went back to work and they grieved as best they could and moved on like so many other families who had lost a father a brother or a son to the atrocities of the largest war in human history.

Rebecca spent most of her childhood missing something that she never quite understood besides having a bear that her brother bought her that she would hug and call Bucky and tell him he meant she missed him.

But Rebecca like every other person live through the forties grew up finished her schoolingBut instead of following in so many other woman's footsteps of graduating from school and getting marriedIn the early 1950s Rebecca earned a scholarship to Brown University. Her mother had been shocked she hadn't thought girls could be awarded academic scholarships for such prestigious universities, It was the 1950s she was really the 1st generation who could hope for such an accomplishment her papa to her his credit had been over the moon, With pride in his daughter's achievements though he did fear her leaving and moving so far away even if it was just Rhode Island. Rebecca had never set foot out of Brooklyn outside of her brother's funeral.

So she had gone to Brown and studied mathematics, A field that had very few female students she had gotten nasty looks and a few scathing comments from the faculty whenever she signed up for classes until She started testing at the top of her class then the wagging tongues started to stop or redirect into how shocking it was a scholarship student could achieve so much.

While most of her professors suggested she look for a teaching position at 1 of the 7 sisters universities upon her graduation Rebecca had other ideas for her future she applied to the Rhodes scholarship program for Oxford just days after she had her diploma, Like a decade before the news required the sending of a telegram this time a thick Manila one rather than the battered yellow message from what the war department this 1 was from England addressed to her.

Her mother actually had palpitations at the news her precious baby girlWas going to graduate school across the Atlantic.

She was going to be one of the first women to study machincal engineering at Oxford. Such academic Excellence And multiple published papers On mathematical subjects manage to get her noticed by a few more shadowy aspects of the US government.

So in 1965 At the age of 27 Rebecca Barnes had director Peggy Carter sitting in her mother's kitchen making her a rather generous job Offer , To run their Research department for an organization With a ridiculously convoluted name just so the initials could spell out shield.

The woman had known her brotherAnd that alone was enough to tempt her into signing the contract along with a monetary salary that was nothing to sneeze atBoeing had only offered to pay her a quarter of that salary because she was a woman.

Rebecca Barnes spent the next 40 years of her life working for shield researching everything from chemical weapons to the weird rubber cement they lined Hawkeye's arrows with so they would rebound back to him.

In 1966 Rebecca Barnes became Rebecca Montgomery, She married a rather loud mouth test pilot in the navy a young man by the name Of Constantine he ended up being forcibly volunteered into what they called the space program, He was one of many astronauts in the Apollo programRebecca led the team that developedThe safety protocols for her husband's re entry module it was the best she could do to keep her nerves calm upon his return from orbiting being the Earth.

She had 2 children a little later in life than her mother liked in 1971 and 1972, James Stuart Montgomery, And Henry Buchanan Montgomery Where both spring babies , And named in part for a dearly beloved Uncle they would never meet.

RebeccaWatched her sons grow sent them off to MITWhen they were old enough much to her consternation James ran with Howard Stark's son and a friend of his that was ROTC aboy name Rodney that was thankfully a calming influence if anything decided to explode around them. While Henry dropped out after a year at the university , Her clever youngest somehow manage to wrangle a New York State Congressman and senator to give him a late nomination to West Point to take the place of a young man who had reneged on his offer of admission.

Without asking his mother her baby had enlisted, Rebecca had nearly cried. The memory of her brother still quite vivid. But she had watch her sons graduation and commissioning as an officer in the Army with pride her husbands arm around her.

And then they continued on with life in 2009 after 40 years of work she was strongly considering a comfortable retirement when all hell broke loose over Washington, They found Steve Rogers in the Arctic, And since Rebecca's mother had been listed as his primary 1st emergency contact they had rebecca down as a family member. She got the call at 12:03 when she was just digging into a particularly dry tuna fish sandwich That she hadn't thought particulate appetizingly at the time.

Her stomach head nodded in agreement after the phone conversation Steve was a live in New York and wanted to see her to see anyone who was alive from his old life even if she had been a child at the time.

For the 4th time in her life Rebecca openly cried for one of her brothers she the one she adopted in solidarity with her elder brother. Steve Rogers was alive and need family around him.

She called both her boys home from the far flung edges of the country and had Constantine put on a dress shirt with out with out dancing Christmas trees and they went to work... Rebecca had high enough security clearance that the guard knew to smile and nod in agreement when she entered a building with an entourage she found Steve rogers battling with a coffee maker next to the psych lodge. 

The interaction had been interesting Rebecca didn't think she had been hugged for that long since Constantine module capsized a few 100 miles off the coast of Jamaica and she was part of the recovery team.

Steve had accidentally called James Bucky once or twice and Rebecca had to acknowledge her son's resemblance to his Uncle was uncanny besides the eyebrow piercing and the 1st few lines of the preamble to the Constitution tattooed on his upper thigh.

Rebecca had a hell of a time Helping Steve get settled into modern life instead of a little sister she became more of a maternal figure to him , which was rather stange she admitted but quite interesting when yelling at him about personal safety and not getting shout in the head by spacd whales.

They had a productive few months until the skies over New York opened and aliens popped up, 

Less than a year later Rebecca had retired and then her older brother popped up.

Instead of galavanter in around Europe hidingFrom his childhood best friend a traumatized POW named Bucky Barnes was currently asleep in her guest Room holding a desert Eagle under his pillow and the Teddy bear he had bought her when she was 5 was Was gently cradled in his medal arm

That was the 5th and final time Rebecca cried with grief at missing her brother.

She spent the next few years screaming at any Congressman who would listen Whenever anyone mentioned possibly charging her longest incarcerated and captured POW brother with any sort of war crimes or possible murder charges. Rebecca Barnes Montgomery had no qualms whatsoever with throwing her reputation within the scientific and military community around to protect her family she also might have sicced , Her adopted children Tony Stark, Colonel Rodney Rhodes, and her Precious baby Congressional medal of honor winner James Montgomery currently brigadier general montgomery on any politician or internatonal head of state who even sneezed in Bucky's direction.

It was rather entertaining to watch her son who was really quite young for his rank explain to his Uncle how he became supreme commander nato Allied forces Europe before he became a parent.

With Steve and Bucky back among the land of the living the barneses closed ranks.

It turned out no one in the senate or Congress wanted A decorated Nobel laureate and fields medal recipient married to a legendary astronaut screaming on the national news about POws and the US government abandoning a soldier behind enemy lines, Before prosecuting a man that had survived decades of torture.

It might have also helped immensely That every defense contractor on the Eastern seaboard owed Rebecca Montgomery farms quite a few favors.

Needless to say in Avengers tower the ohbshit folder In the legal department and even the PR department that had Bucky's name on it just simply said call his sister if excrement hits the fan

Rebecca " Bex" Barnes Montgomery was 67 when she hugged her older brother for the first time since wah in kindergarten.

And yes they both cried


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the odd redheaded boy who had sent Malfoy and his goons running in fear by his mere presence. The boy shifted uncomfortably and said "Um..hi. My name's Ron Weasley and I'm The Antichrist."

The train was crowded by the time he arrived to kind of strange boys helped him get his trunk into storage right before the train departed the two older boys took off in the opposite direction saying some thing about,” ronniekins Having already found a compartment So they could go sit with the lee Jordan.” The older boys actually kind of pushed harry in the opposite direction, Not physically but verbally at least offering up information that there were a few first years in empty compartments on the opposite end of the train.Before walking off both of them discreetly looking over their shoulders not that hairy noticed the twins offering up discreet smiles to one another before diving in to their new plan for the first prank of the new term. lee had said he had a surprise for them in the letters over the summer.  
Harry not wanting to stand for the rest of the journey listen to the not so subtle hint from his. The Weasley twins And started walking towards the back of the train. He heard whispered from almost every compartment,” Harry potter can you believe it”, “I’ve heard he’s in our year”, “ Yeah but we’ve got Lucifers spawn as well don’t fancy sharing a dormitory with the likes of that.”  
The Whispers coming from relatively only have four compartments Made Harry walk a little faster skipping over places he clearly could have said. Instead he kept moving until there was nothing but silence in the last car of the train a full six compartment set empty, Harry had checked he didn’t want to sit alone, But he didn’t wanna listen to gossip, He checked the second to last compartment and found a redhead who wasis a little hunched over on himself and holding a corn beef sandwich.

There was no noise coming from the compartment outside of the boys almost aggressive chewing his mouth slightly open. Harry broke the silence with an inquiry,” Mind if I sit here mate everywhere else it full of gossip or Unsettlingly quiet. I don’t fancy spending the train journey staring at the wall.”  
The ginger boy looked at him for a moment and swallowed quietly whispering, “ yeah mate not exactly packed full is it.”

The boyhad looked at Harry but not really examined him when he answered so when the black haired boy Set down across from him it didn’t quite register until a second later and The unidentified ginger Blurred it out,” Bloody hell you are Harry Potter” Followed by “ You shouldn’t be sitting with me. You’re a hero .” Before a moment later,Does any normal 11-year-old does the ginger said,” Do you really have a Lightning bolt scar.”  
The rapidfire questions Made Harry laugh a slightly awkward chuckle, Before answering each in turn, Pulling up his bangs to show his new companion, And then laughing at his shock a bit embarrassed and asking why he thought he was famous or a hero he was just hatry after all. Ignoring the statement about him not sitting there because of some unknown reason.

The ginger seemed to not notice the minor vision, And he filled Harry in On his famous scar, And his celebrity status it was all quite baffling especially, the So called adventure books Ron sister Ginny Was obsessed with according tthe boy, Harry spent a good five minutes explaining he had grown up in Surrey Not taming dragons in the South Pacific. It had been quite an enlightening conversation sprinkled with a minor interruption, From the trolley witch who didn’t seem To pleased to be there Until Harry had purchased most of her selection, The woman ran off before tossing his change at him. Harry had cast a look of confusion at Ron. Where the ginger boy Just sighed and said, “ That always happens, cause of my dad I’m cursed, everybody thinks I’m the Antichrist cause Im the six son in a family of ginger wizards, Hellfire is supposed to run through our blood, My dad was a sixth son of a sixth son. So according to tradition I am the living embodiment of Darkness, I suppose you want to move carriages before we arrive at our destination.”  
Harry not wanting to lose his first friend on his new journey simply looked at the boy in front of him and said, “ So I’m not the only one who’s famous Then .” And proceeded to release a new chocolate frog before snatching it just moments before the beast reached the window and sweet sweet freedom. Harry suppressed a grin at Ron’s Baffled expression and proceeded to bite the frogs head off. The Very Epitome of 11-year-old nonchalance, Ronald just stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing holding his middle It was a good moment Before the young ginger wizard finally settled wiping away tears. Harry got the impression, Louise we haven’t laughed like that since he was a small child. The potter boy chose not to mention it and instead tossed his new friend a New chocolate frog.

The rest of the journey was Spent discussing everything from Quidditch( What do you mean you don’t know what Quidditch is Potter), Too Harry explaining the finer points of the function of a rubber duck, A rather novel experience for the Companions. They had just started discussing the concept of television, When the compartment door slid open and a brown haired girl rather nosily Stuck her head in, And inquired about any toad sighting That might have occurred. After a negative she still pushed her way in, Informed them Ron had dirt on his nose, She watched The failed spell attempt that startled Ron’s pet rats Into hiding inside his robes, Before the girl posted about knowing magic and repairing Harry’s glasses. before marching off With a nonchalant,” You had best Change into school robes We are nearly at thestation.”

Before the bossy girl walked off, Harry cast a look at Ron,The shock clearly evident from his expression,” The Weasley just said sighing,” That’s the second person today that wasn’t afraid of me. You’re the first two I’ve met since Christmas that didn’t scream and run away at the sight of me.”

HaRey not knowing what to say Just shrugged, Before Ron Offered up,” That girl was really bossy.”

Harry Just laughed and said, “ Yeah mate.” In solidarity, Having come to the same conclusion.  
Before both the boys Decided to listen to the girls Advice and started getting ready for their arrival at school.

Both boys tapping the wands their pocket Or pinching their own arm discreetly, Both not quite believing they had managed to find a friend on the journey.


End file.
